happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles/Gallery
Images of Cuddles. General File:Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 1. File:1c.jpg|Cuddles character info. cuddles1.JPG|Cuddles' internet season 1 intro. File:Cuddles_Intro.png|Cuddles' internet season 2 intro File:Cuddles tv intro.gif|Cuddles' TV Series intro Cuddles Season 4 intro.jpg|Cuddles' internet season 3/4 intro File:Happytree cuddles.jpg|Cuddles is drawing. File:Early_cuddles.jpg|The early version of Cuddles. File:CuddlesIceCream.jpg|Cuddles enjoys an ice cream snack. Yummy! File:Cuddles front.png|Cuddles File:Cuddlessit.png|Cuddles is sitting. File:htf1-200x300.jpg|Cuddles before death in Slap Happy. File:A_fake_Cuddles_death_never_shown_in_a_HTF_episoide..jpg|One of Cuddles' deaths. File:htf-cuddles.jpg|Cuddles waving. File:Smoochie+Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles in his Smoochie Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white blush (as a goof). File:Cuddles Plush.jpg|A plush Cuddles toy with gory effects. Screen shot 2012-06-03 at 7.18.02 PM.png|Cuddles after losing the game Hare Trigger. Screen shot 2012-07-07 at 8.51.51 PM.png|Cuddles' appearance in DJs in PJs. Flippy-1.jpg|Cuddles in a situation HTF Cuddles about tu pulke.jpg|Cuddles about to throw up his organs. Indexcuddles.jpg|Cuddles holding an alligator's mouth open. 180px-Band Cuddles.jpg|Rock on! getintoadvertising.PNG|Cuddles before death in Get Into Advertising feature. cuddlessplittinghares.PNG|A deformed Cuddles doll from Splitting Hares video. fbcuddles.PNG|Cuddles in the First Blood DVD menu. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-10h12m41s127.png|The very early design of Cuddles vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h22m27s199.png|Some early concept arts of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h27m27s231.png|A sketch of early Cuddles and Toothy. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-12h57m35s59.png|Cuddles is... everywhere. dead.png|Cuddles is Dead Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 11.53.25 AM.png|Cuddles skateboarding. charactershot0019.jpg HTF 78 Pants 01.jpg|Cuddles about to compete with Giggles in a swimming race htf-mfw-cuddles1-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy! Dead5.png|Dead! ImagesCAQ0JJQW.jpg|Cuddles in a cannon Handyclaw.png|Cuddles picked up by the claw. After mses.jpg|I'm ready to diiiiiiiiie.... Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Cuddles sun-bathing. He doesn't even seem to notice that he's getting sunburnt. 404472 531444090210245 285557493 n.jpg Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles in the roller-coaster, with Flaky 547301.jpg|Cuddles with gypsum Thrfs.png|Cuddles handless. Hdefault40.jpg|Cuddles fear, what The Mole will do Hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles produces quite a bit of things! Mqdefault6.jpg|Cuddles don't have money Hqdefault43.jpg|Cuddles wants to get into the band! 547211.jpg|Cuddles before death in Wingin' It Hqdefault27.jpg|Cuddles is see-sawing in the hang Jyssjuy.png|At the big top! cuddleslevi.jpg|Well this isn't surprising... Giggles crying.jpg|Why, Cuddles? Don't leave me here! Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing soccer! Notice his slippers? 560021 539752709401514 238242246 n.jpg|Cuddles in Slap Happy tumblr_ms7qpqcXVB1qixvmco1_500.jpg|Cuddles you're smarter than this. Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|Cuddles as seen in Flippin' Burgers.|link=Flippin' Burgers Cuddles inflated.png|Splendid helping Cuddles x240-3h5.jpg|Cuddles is about to drown! cuddles-happy-tree-friends_1920x1200_91203.jpg cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles without his slippers and tail Cuddleswithoutblush.jpg|Cuddles without his blush. Imagedecuddlesenmieyrt.jpg|Cuddles, your delivery boy! Cuddles the Dare Devil.png Nutty and Cuddles.png|OH NOES! Cuddles eye.jpg|Eye balloon. Cuddlesad.jpg|Cuddles is sad Cuddlesbeforehisdeathdebara.jpg|Cuddles and his blue car Gross.png|Something tastes bad. Cuddles with robot.jpg|Cuddles is playing a toy robot HTF FA keyframe 07.jpg|Cuddles and his blue car again Cuddles Under Water WOOORLD.jpg Cuddles in cervea.jpg Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love.jpg|Happy Cuddles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles injured .jpg 555-.png|Cuddles balloon. Socialnetwork lrg.jpg|HAHAHA!!! htf-mfw-cuddles3-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy with his intestines showing. Ghdht.png|Cuddles' reaction to The Mole sticking the needle in the wrong places Gross.png Window.jpg Lump.jpg|Cuddles just can't catch a break, can he? IMG 20131030 204244.jpg index.jpg|Cuddles laughing 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000008.gif|Cuddles Head Balloon eye cuddles.png HTF characters.png|The main cast photo, with Cuddles behind Toothy Hdefault4.jpg|Eye injury Inajam.jpg|Rock and Roll! Lumpy'sfirstkill.png LUMPY-SUE.png You will die!.png|Cuddles before death in Breaking Wind Kringle Karols.jpg|Cuddles being impaled by a rather large icicle. Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg|Friends become enemies in Camp Pokeneyeout. Notice that Cuddles' and Toothy's tails are missing? Hqdefault3.jpg Slingshot.jpg Deadeye.jpg Deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg|Preparing the shot at Toothy. Vuddles.png|Cuddles is a mechanic. cuddles in minecraft.jpg|This is what Cuddles would look like in Minecraft. cuddles ballon.jpg|Cuddles balloon Cudddeath.jpg Foreverfriends.jpg Toothy Cuddles Pokeneyeout.png Cuddles in Wingin It.jpg Cuddles and Giggles kissing while dead.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss" while impaled. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss" as a zombie Ddddddd.png|What's That ? 2222222222222222222222222.png Klaw.png Halfcuddles.jpeg|Cuddles in Half Swings.jpg|Have fun at the swings :D Cuddles Dumb Ways to Die.png|Cuddles in DWTD game. CG.jpg|Canon love ^_^ 188px-You_will_die!-1.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! htfcameo.jpg|Cuddles' cameo on Gundarr HTF TV Mime to five 62.png Happy Tree Friends - Happy Trail Full 0001.jpg|Cuddles' about to get a head cut. Deadeye iPhone 5 Splendid vs Cuddles.PNG|Cuddles as opponent in Deadeye Derby. HappyTreeFriends-cuddles.gif Cuddles4.png Episodic Cuddles and Flaky.png|Cuddles and Flaky Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg HTF TWSOTT sorry.PNG The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG HTFSite.jpg Water You Wading For start.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles mid air.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles look like Chinese.PNG Water You Wading For Come on1.PNG Water You Wading For Come on2.PNG Water You Wading For Cud call Flak.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddlebal.PNG Water You Wading For So big mounth.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles injure .PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles crush1.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles crush3.PNG Drink 2.jpg|Cuddles death in Easy Comb, Easy Go Drink.jpg Hike 16.jpg Hike 7.jpg Letter 15.jpg FromHerotoEternity 7.PNG FromHerotoEternity 8.PNG FromHerotoEternity 9.PNG FromHerotoEternity 10.PNG FromHerotoEternity 14.PNG FromHerotoEternity 18.PNG FromHerotoEternity19.PNG FromHerotoEternity26.PNG FromHerotoEternity35.PNG FromHerotoEternity36.PNG FromHerotoEternity37.PNG FromHerotoEternity38.PNG FromHerotoEternity39.PNG Trufflesonrunandbun.jpg Category:Image galleries